<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint Job by psyclonus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134203">Paint Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus'>psyclonus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Paint, F/F, Mentions the Mistress of Flame once or twice, Mostly IDW but you can probably pretend a different continuity, Silly Lesbian shenanigans, They wrestle a little, like Cyberverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade helps Chromia get ready for the ball. Just lesbians doing each other's makeup but Transformers style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromia/Windblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “Ugh, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>Windblade,” Chromia complained as she leaned forward in the chair she was forced into. There was a huge celebration going on in the royal ballroom in Iacon. Each extinguished guest was allowed a plus one, so who else would Windblade choose besides Chromia. “You can’t expect me to wear this all day?” It was less of a question and more of a statement, which simply made Windblade chuckle in the chair situated right in front of Chromia’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “It’ll be fine, Chromia.” With a gentle stroke of red paint over Chromia’s cheeks, Windblade leaned back to admire her work. A couple taps against her chin with the end of the brush and she leaned back in to add some finishing touches. “Besides, the Mistress of Flame will be impressed.” She sounded incredibly amused despite the uncomfortable shift of Chromia’s frame. </span>
</p>
<p><span>            She had to remember, this was for Windblade, not for this Primus forsaken planet or even the Mistress of Flame. It did help calm her nerves thinking about Windblade, studying her when she leaned close to make Chromia look as perfect as possible. Yet, Windblade never seemed to realize how perfect </span><em><span>she </span></em><span>was. Not Chromia, not the Mistress. Windblade caught on to Chromia’s more relaxed state it would seem, her optics focused on Chromia’s own rather than the paint being applied.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Are you alright?” With a small cock of her helm, she tried to look as sympathetic as possible, despite the obvious amusement. The little gesture, that was so common with Windblade, made Chromia’s spark ache. How could she ever say no to such a face? </span></p>
<p>
  <span>           “We can wash it off if you’d like, Chromia?” Windblade suggested as she set the brush off to the side, silently accompanying her suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Oh just finish up, I can’t be the only one there that didn’t gussy up.” Though Chromia did lean back a little so she could easily shrug. She didn’t want it to seem like a big deal to her, she didn’t want to embarass Windblade after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You’ll be the most beautiful bot there, Chromia.” Then Windblade picked up the brush again to add a couple finishing touches. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>           “Not if you’re there.” Chromia muttered out, usually they weren’t so close when Chromia mumbled compliments so it became a habit. But, judging from Windblade’s expression she must have heard every little syllable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Haha, you flatter me, Chromia, but I’ve only added a few new paint strokes to myself.” Windblade obviously tried to brush it off as some playful banter they shared. Well, in for a shanix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “You’re always beautiful, Windblade.” This time the playful banter had a more serious tone as Chromia’s servos reached up and, uncharastically ginger, placed them on Windblade’s cheeks. The sensation seemed to interest Windblade enough, seeing her wings jump up in excitement. She was so endearing… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I could look upon you for endless stellar-cycles.” Chromia continued, rubbing her thumbs gently over the flushed cheeks. Were they as red as the paint now? Chromia watched Windblade’s features, watched as her optics flickered in thought. Maybe she wanted to one up Chromia, but before another word could leave the blue bot’s intake, Windblade had leaned in closer, pressing her painted lips to Chromia’s own. The act was soft, exactly what Chromia expected from the jet, but it was far too short. When Windblade pulled back her optics stared at Chromia’s lips with pure amusement. </span>
</p>
<p><span>           “I thought perhaps you needed some paint there as well.” Ah, that sneaky little cog. Chromia removed her servos from Windblade’s face. When she did she noticed some red on her digits…<br/></span><span><br/></span><span>           “Ah slag.” Then Chromia chanced a look at Windblade’s faceplate… There it was, a smudged paint job, all because of Chromia’s dastardly servos. The sight was amusing enough to make the blue bot laugh loudly. Windblade looked surprised only long enough to realize what Chromia had done to her. Forsaken her. In a fit of revenge Windblade pressed the brush against Chromia’s enstril, leaving a large red dot much like a clown. </span><span><br/></span> <br/><span>           “You…” Chromia’s engine revved deep within her as she gave Windblade an almost dangerous look. Windblade was laughing far too much to even notice the look. Hopefully the red paint on Chromia’s face would hide the red flush on her cheeks. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>           “Here, let me fix your paint.” Chromia grinned, putting her digits into the paint. Of course Windblade caught on quickly, jumping from her seat and holding the brush out toward Chromia like a sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I won’t let you win, Chromia.” And with that the blue bot stood as well, getting into a sparing position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “We’ll see about that!” She shouted then lunged at the jet, the two of them fought like warriors. Each stroke of paint plastered onto each other was a small victory. Soon enough the entire room was covered in splatters of red paint, as well as the two fembots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Huh, would you look at that, now there isn’t enough paint left to finish my makeup.” Chromia grinned as she pinned Windblade’s wrists down to the floor, knocking the brush from her servos. The comment seemed to snap Windblade back into proper thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “Seems I win.” Then Chromia leaned back, releasing Windblade from her hold but still straddling over the red bot...well now even more red. Chromia didn’t expect what would happen next, the second time she was surprised today by Windblade’s actions. Windblade’s servos shot up, hooking around Chromia’s neck and pulling her back down.On the way down their lips collided once again, not remotely as gentle as it was a little bit ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “I think...we are both winners here.” Windblade smiled almost sheepishly. Oh the pulsing in Chromia’s spark swallowed up the sound of her own engine. Windblade truly was the most beautiful mech ever. Chromia would wear this forsaken paint job daily if it meant Windblade’s lips would paint Chromia’s own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! This was a little drabble requested by one of my good friends! It's also my first post on this site so I hope you look forward to more stuff I'll be posting!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>